The Lost Memory
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Chapter 3, Last Chapter! wujud asli Hinata dibeberkan disini! Happy NHDD #1
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, kembali lagi berjumpa dengan Ao disini.^^  
>Yup, rasanya kangen juga udah lama gag bikin Fict, tapi apa daya, emang sama sekali lagi gag ada ide jadi sama sekali gag bisa bikin fict, untungnya kemaren pas lagi mendusin tengah malem, tiba-tiba langsung dapet ide dan tanpa pikir panjang, langsung buru-buru diketik sebelum ide itu menguap seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.<br>Oia, berkat kerja keras seorang bernama 'Yui Hoshina', fict ini akhirnya bisa ikut masuk untuk memeriahkan festival NaruHina Dark Day (NHDD) yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada beliau –God bless you-.  
>oke, ini adalah sebuah fict biasa yang dibuat oleh seorang Author yang juga biasa, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur para pembaca sekalian. Dan berhubung gaya menulis Author yang cepat serta ugal-ugalan, juga berkat tombol keyboard yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang bagus lagi, mungkin akan ada beberapa typo yang terselip disini, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar hal itu tidak –atau setidaknya tidak banyak- terjadi.<p>

Jadi, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, saya ucapkan, selamat membaca..^^

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**. Storyline by **Aojiru**. Genre's: Supernatural, Fantasy. Warning: AU, a little bit OOC.

**The Lost Memory**

**_-0-_**

**-0-**

**0**

**o**

**.**

Malam sudah larut ketika aku kembali ke apartemenku, hasrat untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini di tempat tidur pun menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu dipikirkan oleh otak kecil dan lelah yang bersarang dikepalaku ini. Aku sedang membuka pintu selagi kedua mataku terpaut pada papan nama yang menjelaskan siapa pemilik apartemen dengan nomor 407 ini, dan disitu tertulis namaku sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. begitu masuk, tanpa menunda lagi aku langsung meluncur dengan luwesnya kedalam balutan hangat selimut yang kubeli dengan harga murah sewaktu diadakan obral disalah satu toko Mabel dekat sini, karena itu aku sempat khawatir akan merasa sedikit kedinginan ketika aku menyelam kedalamnya, tapi ternyata tidak malam ini. Dan tanpa sempat merapalkan doa, aku pun tertidur.

Pagi begitu cepat menjelang, walaupun tentu saja sang waktu berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya. Dapat kurasakan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara dikamarku menyebar dan menghangatkan seisi ruangan, juga tentu saja mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak. Kutarik selimut lebih tinggi sampai menutupi kepalaku, dengan harapan sinar matahari itu dapat terhalau dan aku kembali dapat melanjutkan tidurku. Namun, sepertinya sesuatu disampingku juga berpikiran sama, dia menarik selimut itu sampai separuh dari tubuhku, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku pun kembali menarik selimut itu, begitu pula sebaliknya, dan akhirnya terjadilah perang saling tarik-menarik diantara kami.

Saat tiba gilirannya untuk menarik, aku berusaha untuk menahannya sekuat tenagaku, dan sepertinya usahaku itu berhasil, dia nampak kesulitan untuk kembali mendapatkan selimut itu, akupun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sampai akhirnya senyum itu hilang seketika saat aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya tinggal seorang diri di apartemen kecilku ini. Kalau begitu siapa? Begitu pikirku, dan tanpa sadar, aku melepas peganganku pada selimut itu dan membuatnya yang masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan selimutnya jadi tersentak dan jatuh kelantai.

GUBRAK!

Sebuah suara kecil menyusul tepat setelah suara jatuh tadi terdengar, "i-i-itai na~!"

Aku pun menengok dengan penuh tanya, apa gerangan yang tadi menyelinap dalam tempat tidurku.

Sosok itu pun nampak tersenyum ketika kedua mata kami saling bertautan. "Selamat pagi! Kau siapa?" ujarnya riang.

"Uwaaaa!"

GUBRAK!

Saking terkejutnya, akupun ikut terjatuh kesudut kasur yang berlawanan dengannya, tubuhku terjatuh membentuk huruf 'L' dengan punggungku sebagai alasnya, akibatnya seluruh kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing. Dalam posisi seperti itu, aku masih sempat berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja kulihat, benarkah kalau yang kulihat tadi itu adalah.. seorang perempuan?

**_-0-_**

Entah bagaimana aku bisa menerima keadaan ini begitu saja, yang kutahu, saat ini seorang gadis dengan rambut Indigo panjangnya yang gelap serta bola mata Lavendernya yang terang sedang berada dihadapanku, dan kami hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kecil yang berukuran panjang tidak lebih dari satu meter. Jarak kami cukup dekat, dan karena itulah aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar, mungkin dia pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya karena dia telah masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi, atau mungkin hal-hal kejam lainnya, dan karena itu dia merasa ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang macam-macam," kuputuskan untuk memilih kalimat itu sebagai pembuka, agar dia bisa merasa lebih rileks dan lepas dari rasa takutnya terhadapku.

"A-a-aku.." ujarnya mulai terbata-bata, "a-aku ingin ke toilet..!"

"Kenapa tidak bilang!" ujarku sedikit membentak, tapi masih terdengar halus, "toiletnya ada disana, dari situ tinggal belok kiri dan kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna putih, dan disitulah toiletnya," kataku menjelaskan.

"Maaf, permisi.." ujarnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"Haaah, benar-benar deh, kupikir dia ketakutan sampai gemetar seperti itu, dasar."

Pintu pun kembali terbuka, dan gadis itu kembali duduk bersimpuh diseberang meja yang berlawanan denganku.

"Hm.. nampaknya dia sudah sedikit tenang," pikirku beranalisa melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak lagi gemetar.

DRRRRTTT... DDRRRRRTT... DDDDDRRRRRRTTT...

"Sekarang apa lagi!" protesku melihat tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar.

"Eh?"

"Tubuhmu! Kenapa tubuhmu terus gemetar?"

"Eh..? Ah! A-aku memang sudah seperti ini sejak lahir," ujarnya sambil tersenyum santai.

"Mana bisa begitu? Memangnya kamu *Plue?" ujarku kembali protes. *.com/wiki/Plue

"Ma-maaf.." kali ini wajahnya nampak sendu.

Wajah seperti itu tentu saja membuatku lemah. "Ehem.. sudahlah, tak masalah buatku," kataku mencoba membuatnya tidak terlihat murung, "lagipula hal itu sama sekali ti-.. ITU BISA BERHENTI!" ujarku tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk tubuhnya yang tak lagi bergetar itu.

"I-iya, a-aku bisa menghentikannya kapanpun aku mau.." terangnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi!" akupun sedikit kesal dibuatnya. _"Grrrr... gadis ini, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku..?" _pikirku.

"Ma-maaf.." wajahnya kembali murung.

Aku menatapnya, dan dia nampak benar-benar menyesal, sepertinya dia memang sedang tidak mempermainkanku, atau setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan. Aku menghela nafas panjang, "yah, tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar." Dan dia nampak tersenyum mendengar perkataanku barusan. Ekspresi wajahnya mudah sekali berubah, dia ini polos atau bodoh sih.

"Ehem!" Aku berdehem cukup keras untuk memulai apa yang seharusnya sudah kumulai sejak tadi. "Jadi, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," kataku memulai.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku?"

Pertanyaanku itu seolah menyentaknya dengan keras, wajahnya kali ini terlihat begitu serius, sorot matanya pun berubah menjadi lebih tajam, aku tak menyangka dia bisa seserius itu. Detik kemudian wajahnya tertunduk, kedua tangannya berada diatas meja dalam keadaan terkepal kuat, seolah-olah dia akan membeberkan suatu rahasia yang besar.

"Aku.." wajahnya masih terdunduk, dan aku menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Aku.." ulangnya.

Kemudian dengan cepat wajahnya kembali menatapku dengan sorot mata yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

"A-aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu..!"

BLLDAAAAAARRRRRR!

"_Tidak ...!"_ batinku menjerit sekerasnya, dengan kedua tangan memegangi kepalaku dengan keras seolah-olah aku takut kepalaku akan lepas saat mendengar jawabannya barusan.

Kemudian aku melabrak meja dihadapanku dengan cukup keras, mempertimbangkan kalau meja itu juga kudapat dengan harga murah yang tentu saja kualitasnya juga tidak terlalu bagus, jadi aku tidak melabraknya dengan sangat keras agar meja itu tidak hancur. Anehnya aku masih sempat memikirkan hal itu disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Tidak mungkin!" ulangku yang kali ini tak hanya kuucapkan dihati saja. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu akan hal itu? Lalu pada siapa lagi aku harus bertanya kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya? Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa menanyakan hal itu lalu aku sendiri juga yang menjawabnya? Ini bukan tentang aku, tapi ini tentang kau dan aku bertanya padamu jadi kaulah yang harus menjawabnya!"

Aku mengambil jeda untuk memperbaiki irama nafasku yang sedikit tersenggal, dan saat itu aku dapat melihat gadis yang duduk dihadapanku ini mulai menutupi kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terselip sebuah dengungan kecil dari jari-jemarinya yang dapat kuasumsikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah tangisan, dia menangis. Sepertinya pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi tadi adalah penyebabnya, atau mungkin saat aku memukul meja dengan cukup keras sesaat sebelumnya, ah, aku tak peduli akan hal itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa membuatnya diam, makin lama tangisannya makin terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Hueeeee...!"

"Ah! Ma-maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membentakmu atau memarahimu, a-aku hanya.. hanya.." aku kehabisan kata-kata, mengingat pengalamanku yang masih minim dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. _"Kalau seperti ini dia pasti tidak akan berhenti mena-.. DIA BERHENTI!"_

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Cup.. cup.. cup.. sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi.." bujukku sambil mendekatinya dan memberinya sepucuk sapu tangan, dia memerhatikan sapu tangan itu selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian mengambilnya.

"_Nampaknya dia sangat berhati-hati mengambil sapu tangan yang kuberian itu, apa dia pikir aku menaruh racun pada sapu tangan itu, dasar."_

"Hooeekss!"

"KENAPA DIMAKAN?" buru-buru aku mengambil sapu tangan yang masih terkunyah dalam mulutnya itu. "Kau ini! sudah jelas ini bukan makanan, kenapa malah dimakan, tentu saja rasanya tidak enak!"

"T-tapi, aku lapar.." rintihnya sambil memegangi perut.

"Haah, ada-ada saja! Aku tidak punya banyak makanan, tapi kalau cuma sekedar ramen instan, aku punya. Mau kubuatkan?"

"Hm!" angguknya dengan antusias.

Aku pun segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan ramennya, gadis itu mengekor walaupun sudah kusuruh untuk tetap tinggal ditempatnya semula. Kebetulan perutku juga terasa lapar, jadi sekalian saja aku membuat dua ramen sekaligus. Dan selagi aku menyiapkan ramen tersebut, gadis itu menyaksikan tiap-tiap gerakan yang kubuat dengan seksama, seolah-olah aku adalah tontonan yang mengasyikan baginya.

"Kau terlihat sangat serius? Apakah sebegitu menariknya melihatku menyiapkan mie ramen ini?" tanyaku. Gadis itu sedang melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan pandangan yang menatap langsung pada gerakan-gerkanku, dan karena itulah dia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil saat menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

Tentu saja jawaban si gadis sangat berlawanan denganku, aku yang sangat menyukai ramen ini paling benci saat harus menyiapkan dan menunggu sampai ramen masak, dan hal hal yang tidak kusukai itu malah menjadi hal yang sangat disukai olehnya, anggapanku pun semakin jelas, kalau dia ini adalah gadis yang bodoh.

Lima menit sudah berlalu sejak aku menuangkan air panas kedalam ramen tadi, aku lebih suka membiarkannya sedikit agak lama dibandingkan waktu normal yang biasanya hanya tiga menit saja. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk menyantap ramen tersebut. Dengan riang aku menyodorkan salah satu ramen untuk si gadis, dan aku pun langsung menyantap ramenku sendiri.

"Selamat makan!"

Hap! Nyam.. nyam.. nyam..

"_Ah! Menikmati ramen dipagi hari memang sangat lezat, tidak sia-sia aku menunggu selama lima menit tadi."_

GLUUP!

"_Hah! D-dia.. dengan sekali telan..?"_

"Slrrrp! E-enak!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil mengelap sisa kuah ramen di ujung bibirnya menggunakan punggung lengannya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja!" balasku. _"Gadis ini, walaupun bodoh, tapi aku kagum akan kepandaiannya menghabiskan ramen dalam sekali suap, hebat."_

"A-anu.." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk bekas ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Hah? Apa? kau mau tambah?" tanyaku. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Hm.. sepertinya dua ramen yang baru saja kita habiskan ini adalah persediaan terakhir dirumah ini.."

Wajahnya terlihat murung begitu aku menjelaskan hal itu padanya.

"Ah! Tentu saja kita masih bisa membelinya di toko dekat sini, kau tunggu saja disini, biar aku yang pergi membelikan."

Aku pun segera melangkah keluar setelah menyambar sweater hangat yang kugantung didekat pintu. "Hah, kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini, aku malah seperti menjadi pembantu untuknya." Beberapa langkah setelah aku keluar dari pintu apartemen, kulihat seseorang sedang merapikan bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang berukuran cukup besar, dan kalau kulihat-lihat, sepertinya aku tahu dari mana bongkahan batu tersebut berasal, tembok pembatas luar apartemen ini berlubang cukup besar, dan dari situlah asal bongkahan tersebut. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya, dengan tujuan apa? dan kapan? Seingatku, tadi malam sewaktu aku melintas tidak terjadi apa-apa, atau mungkin aku terlalu lelah untuk menyadarinya, atau memang kejadiannya setelah aku tertidur pulas tadi malam.

Aku pun terus melangkah melewatinya tanpa memikirkannya lebih jauh, lelaki yang tengah membersihkan bongkahan itu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, aku pun sedikit mengangguk sebagai tanda ijin untuk melintas, lalu laki-laki tersebut kembali menatap bongkahan batu-batu tersebut dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Walaupun sudah berniat tidak memikirkannya lagi, tapi sebuah dugaan muncul dikepalaku, karena bongkahan-bongkahan itu berserakan di dalam, berarti sesuatu yang merusaknya saat itu pasti berasal dari luar, sebab kalau dia merusaknya dari dalam, bongkahan-bongkahan itu pasti akan jatuh ke sisi luar apartemen ini, sedangkan ini adalah lantai tiga dan tidak ada pijakan sama sekali disisi luar tembok pembatas itu, jadi bagaimana si pelaku melakukannya. Pertanyaan-pertanyan itu terus mengiang dikepalaku, sampai akhirnya aku tersadar kalau aku sudah berada di toko yang kumaksud.

"Selamat datang!" ujar sang penjaga toko yang tak lain adalah teman bermainku sewaktu masih kecil, Kiba –tentu saja saat ini pun kami masih berteman-. Aku pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk halus padanya, tanpa ada basa-basi lain dan terus melangkah, sebab, seperti yang selalu dikatakan olehnya, seorang profesional tidak akan membedakan kawan ataupun lawannya, saat dia menerima tugas, maka itulah yang harus dikerjakannya. Kupikir mungkin Kiba sedikit-atau terlalu- melebih-lebihkan perannya itu, apalagi kalau hanya bekerja sebagai penjaga toko saja, hal ini membuktikan bahwa menonton terlalu banyak film _Action_ sepertinya juga bukanlah hal yang baik. Tapi itu adalah pilihannya, dan aku tetap harus menghormatinya. Diluar dari itu, kami masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, juga dengan teman-teman yang lain saat akhir pekan tiba.

Detik berikutnya, Kiba kembali melafalkan kalimat yang sama yang diucapkannya padaku juga pada setiap pengunjung yang masuk dan hendak berbelanja di toko ini. "Selamat datang!" ujarnya lagi, aku pun sedikit melirik kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang disambut oleh Kiba tersebut, karena sesaat sebelum masuk tadi aku tidak sedikitpun merasakan kalau ada orang lain dibelakangku, apakah mungkin dia menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya? Ah, seperti di film-film saja.

Dan ternyata, sosok yang kulihat adalah..

"Kau! Kenapa kau berada disini, bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tetap disana?" kataku sedikit berbisik.

"A-aku membuntutimu.." jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"E-entahlah, a-aku hanya merasa harus melakukan hal itu.."

Ah, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, gadis ini benar-benar berada diluar kendaliku, percuma saja menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Saat itu, kusadari Kiba tengah menatap kami berdua dengan perasaan curiga, entah apa yang sekarang sedang berada di benaknya, tapi yang jelas, aku tidak ingin hal ini menjadi pembicaraan hangat disini, karena itu aku segera menarik tangan si gadis dan membawanya serta menyusuri lorong yang dipenuhi segala macam barang-barang keperluan, langsung aku bergegas menuju stand ramen instan di pojok kiri ruangan, dan mengambil beberapa diantaranya untuk kemudian kumasukan dalam tas belanja.

Dan akhirnya, mau tak mau aku harus kembali ketempat Kiba untuk membayar semua ramen yang kubawa ini, bisa kulihat kalau bendera faham yang dianut oleh Kiba tentang ke-profesional-an seorang pekerja itu mulai goyah, terbukti dari tatapan Kiba yang setiap detiknya beralih dari ramen yang kubawa kemudian meloncat pada gadis yang sedang bersamaku ini, dia seperti sedang menyaksikan pertandingan tenis yang bolanya dipukul secara kontinyu tanpa pernah jatuh.

"Semuanya jadi delapan belas ribu yen," ujar Kiba, matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari si gadis.

Sayangnya aku tidak bawa uang pas, jadi kukeluarkan uang dua puluh ribu yen sebagai pembayaran, tentu saja seperti yang kuduga, Kiba mengembalikan uang sisa belanjaku dengan lebih lama, berharap dapat menatap si gadis lebih lama lagi. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya ia menyodorkan uang kembaliannya, "terima kasih, silahkan kembali lagi nanti."

Aku segera meraih uang kembaliannya dan berniat meninggalkan toko dengan cepat, tapi..

GREPP!

Kiba menahan tanganku dengan erat, diwajahnya tersimpul sebuah senyuman, jelas itu bukan senyuman biasa. Sepertinya bendera faham yang dianutnya sudah benar-benar jatuh ketanah.

"Oi, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Naruto, kau harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Kiba berbisik, mencoba agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh si gadis.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Gadis itu! siapa namanya? dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" lanjut Kiba. Sepertinya imajinasinya telah membawanya terlalu jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu, cepat lepaskan tanganku!"

"Mau membodohiku ya, hm?"

"Mana bisa aku membodohi orang yang sudah bodoh!"

"Apa katamu Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

"Eh..!" aku dan Kiba sama-sama terkejut.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata!"

**_-0-_**

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata!" ujar sang gadis.

"Eh? Kupikir kau tidak tahu namamu sendiri?" ujarku dengan keterkejutan yang cukup besar.

"M-memang, a-aku baru saja mengingatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.."

"Ah! Begitu ya.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan diantara kami.

"Tunggu dulu! Mengingatnya? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku mencoba mencerna perkataan si gadis yang mengaku kalau namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"A-anu.. sejak berada dirumah tadi, a-aku sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun. Nama, tempat tinggal dan darimana asalku, juga alasanku berada dikamar Naruto. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, aku bisa kembali mengingatnya walaupun yang bisa kuingat hanyalah nama saja," terang si gadis.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto, kau dan dia berada dalam satu kamar? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? siapa gadis ini sebenarnya Naruto? oi Naruto, jelaskan padaku maksud semua ini!" teriak Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Tapi hal itu seolah tak berarti, karena da hal lain yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"_Dia.. kalau begitu masuk akal, pantas saja dia tidak tahu nama, asal dan bagaimana dia bisa berada dikamarku, selama ini kupikir karena dia bodoh, ternyata dugaanku salah, akulah yang bodoh, gadis ini sama sekali tidak bodoh, tapi, dia.. dia.. _

_..hilang ingatan!"_

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N  
><strong>Yupz, dengan begini chapter satu selesai, semoga cukup menghibur para pembaca sekalian.^^  
>mungkin semua genre yang saya sebutkan tadi diatas belum keluar semua, sebab chapter satu ini adalah masih chapter pengenalan, di chapter berikutnya mungkin baru akan keluar semua, jadi dinantikan saja yah.^^<br>saya juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada para readers yang telah membaca fict ini, silahkan tinggalkan review untuk segala macam keluhan atau masukan-masukan atau sekedar sepatah dua patah kata agar kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.  
>kalau begitu, chapter pertama ini saya cukupkan sampai disini, terima kasih.<br>Long Live NaruHina.  
>ciao^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada para reviewer yang telah mereview di chapter pertama.^^

**Ardymmmm**: Makasih reviewnya, sudah di update kilat loh^^  
><strong>Natsu D. Luffy<strong>: a? Gag ngerti, tapi makasih udah baca^^  
><strong>Katrok<strong>: Siap mr. John^^  
><strong>Tantand<strong>: yupz, ni udah apdet geledek.. :P  
><strong>OraRi HinaRa<strong>: Emang rada humor dikit, tapi gag dominan, makasih udah review^^  
><strong>BellNicXie<strong>: yupz, impas kan, thx reviewnya^^  
><strong>Ryu no Shonen<strong>: Ah, enggak kok, biasa aja, sip, udah di update^^

Berkat kalian, stamina dan semangat saya untuk menulis jadi bertambah **1000%**, terima kasih^^  
>selamat membaca chapter kedua ini.<p>

**_-0-_**

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata!" ujar sang gadis, "beberapa saat yang lalu, aku bisa kembali mengingatnya walaupun yang bisa kuingat hanya nama saja," sambungnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Naruto, kau dan dia berada dalam satu kamar? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? siapa gadis ini sebenarnya Naruto? oi Naruto, jelaskan padaku maksud semua ini!" teriak Kiba sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Tapi hal itu seolah tak berarti, karena da hal lain yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"_Dia.. kalau begitu masuk akal, pantas saja dia tidak tahu nama, asal dan bagaimana dia bisa berada dikamarku, selama ini kupikir karena dia bodoh, ternyata dugaanku salah, akulah yang bodoh, gadis ini sama sekali tidak bodoh, tapi, dia.. dia.. _

_..hilang ingatan!"_

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
>Storyline by <strong>Aojiru<strong>.  
>Genre's: Supernatural, Fantasy.<br>Warning: AU, a little bit OOC.

**The Lost Memory**

**_-0-_**

**-0-**

**0**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"J-jadi.. kau..!" ujarku kaget, kuhentikan ucapanku disana tepat pada waktunya, sebelum Kiba mendengar dan mengetahui lebih jauh dan membuat semuanya jadi bertambah parah. Ketika aku dipusingkan dengan tindakanku yang selanjutnya, seorang pengunjung berdehem dengan sedikit keras, sepertinya aku membuat antrian pembayaran menjadi sangat panjang. Kiba yang juga menyadari akan hal itu langsung kembali ke posnya dan siap melayani pembayaran lainnya, kesempatan itu tidak kusia-siakan untuk sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan toko.

Nafasku sedikit tersenggal ketika tiba di apartemenku. Satu lagi keanehan yang kutemukan, gadis ini, irama nafasnya tetap normal seperti biasanya. Memang, setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan beberpa bulan lalu, waktu luang yang kumiliki semakin terbatas, tidak ada lagi waktu yang tersisa yang bisa kugunakan untuk berolahraga. Pun begitu, jarak dari toko milik Kiba sampai ke apartemenku memang cukup jauh, jadi kupikir wajar jika nafasku sedikit tersenggal karena lelah, tapi, gadis ini sama sekali tidak, dugaanku dia adalah seorang pelari profesional sebelum ingatannya hilang, yah, tapi itu hanya sebatas prasangkaku yang sama sekali tidak berdasar.

"Jadi, namamu Hyuuga Hinata," tanyaku, kuambil air putih dingin dari dalam kulkas, lalu kutuangkan kedalam dua gelas dan kemudian menyerahkan salah satunya kepada sang gadis, "dan menurut apa yang kau katakan di toko barusan, kau.."

. . . . . . .

"Hilang ingatan!" ujarnya melanjutkan.

"Ya, semacam itulah," aku menengguk air dingin yang berada ditanganku, kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali seperti seorang detektif yang baru saja mendapatkan info yang sangat bagus dalam penyelidikannya. "Selain nama, apa ada hal lainnya yang kau ingat?" tanyaku lagi yang kali ini sepertinya aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang detektif.

Dia menggeleng, seperti yang kuduga. Apakah aku harus membawanya ke dokter? Pikirku berkali-kali. Selagi aku menimbang-nimbang ide itu, dia berujar dengan sedikit ragu, "s-sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan."

"Hal penting? Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," dia menjawab singkat. Kemudian dia nampak berpikir keras, aku pun terdiam agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya, hal itu membuat suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Cukup lama suasana hening ini menyelimuti ruangan tempat kami berada, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suatu hal yang benar-benar berada diluar akal sehat.

Tiba-tiba saja, gelas yang berada di hadapan sang gadis retak, mulai dari bibir gelas sampai ke pangkalnya, dan retakan itu semakin lama semakin melebar, sampai akhirnya gelas itu tiba-tiba saja meledak.

PRAAANKK!

"Kyaaaaahh...!" si gadis menjerit, mungkin sedikit terkejut, tapi mungkin aku lebih terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Sepintas tadi, pecahan gelas yang terpental keseluruh ruangan itu sama sekali tidak mengenainya, bahkan terkesan seolah menghindarinya, seperti ada _barrier_ pelindung yang membuat serpihan kaca itu terpental sesaat sebelum menyentuh kulitnya. Aku hanya bisa melongo terpana melihat kejadian itu, sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis didepanku yang sepertinya kini sedang ketakutan, aku pun segera menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku, gadis ini sudah mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya sebelum ledakan aneh tadi, dia meringkuk dengan lutut dan siku yang saling bersentuhan, melindungi bagian depan tubuh dan wajahnya. Benar saja, begitu aku mendekat dan memastikan, tidak ada luka sekecil pun pada tubuh si gadis, terlebih lagi, jarak beberapa diameter dari tubuhnya itu tidak ada sepihan kaca yang berserakan, padahal di tempat lainnya serpihan kaca itu menyebar dengan rata.

Beberapa saat kemudian si gadis mulai membuka pertahanannya dan membuat pandanganku teralihkan padanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali dalam posisi duduknya. "Tunggu disini, jangan bergerak dulu, ada serpihan kaca dimana-mana, bisa berbahaya kalau melangkah sembarangan," ujarku. Lantas aku pun segera melangkah dengan hati-hati, mengambil sapu dan alat kebersihan lainnya guna membereskan kekacauan ini.

Sambil membereskan serpihan-serpihan, pikiranku terus terpaku pada keanehan yang terus muncul silih berganti ini, dimulai dari pecahnya gelas itu secara tiba-tiba dan entah bagaimana tubuh gadis itu tidak terluka sama sekali walaupun serpihan kaca tersebut berterbangan ke segala penjuru ruangan, tapi tak ada satupun kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil, namun ada satu hal yang hampir pasti bisa kuyakini, yakni bahwa gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa.

Dalam hitungan menit aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku, aku kembali duduk dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, walaupun tentu saja kedua mataku terus siaga menantikan bukti-bukti otentik lainnya yang bisa memperkuat dugaanku terhadapnya. Oh Tuhan, bukan hanya tingkah laku-ku, gaya berpikirku sekarang bahkan sudah benar-benar seperti detektif. Selagi sibuk memperhatikan, si gadis menengadahkan wajahnya hingga membuat kedua mata kami saling bertautan, hal itu terjadi selama beberapa detik, sampai kulihat tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah dan kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu-malu.

Tanpa sadar aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah dapur seolah-olah dapur itu adalah tontonan yang menarik. Ya ampun, gadis ini... cantik! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, apa hal-hal aneh yang sedang terjadi ini begitu menyita perhatianku, sampai-sampai aku melewatkan hal bagus seperti ini. Mata laki-laki-ku pun mulai melakukan tugasnya, aku melirik padanya dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dan kesimpulan yang dapat kuambil darinya adalah.. _Sexy Dynamite!_

Seorang gadis cantik dan seksi dalam keadaan hilang ingatan berada dalam satu kamar denganku, oh Tuhan.. terima kasih atas anugerah yang indah ini.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Kutepuk kedua pipiku dengan sedikit keras, berusaha menyadarkanku dari imajinasi gila yang hampir saja membuatku lepas kendali, si gadis nampak memerhatikan dengan wajah heran, aku pun mencoba untuk menghiraukan hal itu dan berharap dia tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja kupikirkan barusan. "Jadi, namamu Hyuuga Hinata kan?" tanyaku mencoba merubah suasana, dia mengangguk, "namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto!" ujarku.

"B-baiklah Naruto, k-kalau begitu, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan nama Hinata.." ujarnya sedikit malu, semburat merah masih terbias dipipinya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"O-oke!" kataku perlahan.

Hening...

"_Sial~! Berada bersama seorang gadis dalam satu ruangan benar-benar membuatku gugup, aku sampai tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, pokoknya, ketika masalah ini selesai, aku akan berguru pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini," ujarku membatin._

"Err.. nona, eh, maksudku Hinata, apa kau punya saudara ataupun kerabat yang tinggal didekat sini?"

Dia menggeleng, "a-aku tidak tahu!"

"_Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh! Dia kan sedang hilang ingatan, kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal seperti itu!" _batinku sambil mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri.

"Jadi, setelah ini kau akan kemana? Kalau boleh menyarankan, didekat sini ada sebuah penginapan yang harganya cukup murah, kau bisa tinggal disana, selain itu, onsen di penginapan itu juga cukup bagus, aku pernah mengunjunginya beberapa kali, terutama ketika aku sedang membutuhkan sedikit refleksi, dijamin segala kepenatanmu akan hilang begitu kau merendamkan tubuhmu disana, rasanya benar-benar nyama~n sekali," ujarku sambil mengingat kembali kenangan ketika aku berendam disana. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana kalau kau ingin," kataku menawarkan.

"A-aku, aku akan tinggal disini!"

"Oh, begitu, kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal disini? Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masa-... HUAAPPPHAA! Kau ingin tinggal disini?"

Dia mengangguk, "hm."

"Kenapa? Ah! M-maksudku tidak boleh! Bagaimana nanti kalau para tetangga tahu kalau aku tinggal bersama dengan seorang gadis! Apa yang akan mereka katakan!"

Wajah Hinata terlihat memelas.

Ah! Dia berusaha melemahkanku dengan tatapannya itu. "Emmm...! tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" ujarku lagi. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke penginapan itu dan kau bisa tinggal disana sepuasmu," sambungku sambil berdiri dan bersiap. Tapi, kemudian aku kembali berbalik padanya, "tunggu dulu! Apa kau punya uang?"

"Uang?" wajahnya mengisyaratkan keheranan.

"Iya! uang! Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti ini!" ujarku sambil menunjukkan padanya beberapa lembar uang hasil kembalian belanja di toko Kiba tadi. Aku berharap bahwa dia memilikinya, atau setidaknya tahu seperti apa uang itu, tapi seketika itu juga raut di wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan akan kebingungan langsung meruntuhkan segala harapanku itu.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu uang?" tanyaku sedikit shok.

"E-eh.. a-aku.." ia terlihat panik, sekaligus bingung. Tatapannya menjalar kesegala arah dengan tidak jelas, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ah!" teriaknya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Uang!" ujarnya senang dengan mata berkilauan sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi secarik kertas berwarna putih dengan kedua tangannya.

DREEESSSSSS!

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mataku, _"i-itu bukan uang! Itu struk belanja!"_ batinku berucap. "Baiklah, jadi kuanggap kau tidak tahu dan tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun!"

"E-eh!" katanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang terkejut! Bukan kau!" teriakku.

"_Dia tidak tahu apa itu uang, sapu tangan yang kuberikan padanya beberapa waktu lalu juga malah dimakannya, sepertinya dia memang menderita hilang ingatan yang cukup hebat, apakah mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu dengan keras? Atau mungkin trauma karena suatu hal, sebab aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda luka di bagian kepalanya," _batinku menduga-duga. _"Kalau benar karena trauma, mungkin dengan membawanya berkeliling akan membantunya mengingat kembali ingatan masa lalunya, kalau begitu.."_

"Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal disini!"

"Heee...!" raut wajahnya berubah ceria.

"Dengan satu syarat, kau harus menuruti semua yang kukatakan."

Dia nampak bingung, kemudian berpikir, lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah merah sambil tersipu malu.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR YANG MACAM-MACAM!" teriakku, aku pasti akan menjadi benar-benar gila kalau terus-terusan bersamanya, "ayo, ikut aku.."

"Eh, k-kemana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, aku akan membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu yang hilang."

Dia tertegun, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mengikutiku seperti yang kukatakan.

**_-0-_**

Saat ini sudah memasuki akhir bulan Oktober, dan angin dingin pun mulai bertiup dari arah selatan. Sedikit berada diluar perkiraan memang, tapi ramalan cuaca telah memberitahukan bahwa musim dingin tahun ini akan datang lebih awal dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena kupikir akan berada diluar dengan cuaca yang dingin ini untuk waktu yang lama, maka aku mengenakan jaket hangat dibalik kaos hitamku, celana jins panjang dan sepasang sepatu bot. Aku juga memberikan Hinata sweater hangat yang lebih mampu menahan hawa dingin daripada jaket yang sedang kukenakan sekarang ini, juga sebuah topi hangat yang kudapat saat natal tahun lalu, dan karena aku hanya memiliki satu, jadi kupersilahkan Hinata untuk mengenakannya.

Aku membiarkan Hinata berjalan didepanku, karena aku sendiri bingung kemana aku harus membawanya, aku hanya bisa berharap sesuatu dari sisa-sisa ingatannya akan membimbing dan menuntunnya untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang hilang.

"N-Naruto.. kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Terserah kau, ikuti saja intuisi-mu.."

"I-i-intuisi?"

"Yah, pokoknya jalan saja, aku sendiri sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk kemana kita harus pergi, jadi jangan tanya aku.."

"B-baiklah.." ucapnya dengan setengah hati.

Hinata mulai berjalan, dan walaupun langkah-langkah pertamanya terkesan begitu berat, tapi, lambat laun ia mulai melangkah seperti biasa, bahkan kini langkah-langkahnya dipenuhi dengan ketertarikan dan antusiasme yang tinggi. Kadang ia tersenyum, dan kadang ia memasang wajah penuh tanya serta ekspresi-ekspresi lain diwajahnya.

"Oi Naruto!" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Aku dan Hinata pun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang penguntit seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Lee, kakak kelasku sewaktu disekolah dulu.

"Apa! penguntit?" ujarku terkejut.

"Penguntit?" ulang Hinata.

"Aku bukan penguntit!" tegasku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sejak tadi terus membututi gadis ini sambil mengeluarkan senyum-senyum menjijikan seperti itu!" tanya Lee.

"Me-menjijikan? Enak saja!" bantahku, "aku memang tersenyum, tapi itu senyum biasa kok, lagipula aku kenal dengan gadis ini, dan aku tidak sedang membuntutinya!"

Lee mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, dengan alis dan bulu matanya yang cukup _nyentrik_ untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki normal, "hey Nona, benarkah kau mengenal laki-laki ini?" tanya Lee sambil menjentikkan ibu jarinya kearahku.

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali, "ya, aku mengenalnya, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia suka sekali makan ramen, dan dia lebih suka menunggu ramennya masak dua menit lebih lama dari waktu normal, hal yang tidak disukainya adalah menunggu ramennya matang, dan lebih dari itu, dia sangat su-"

"Ya ya ya, cukup penjelasannya sampai disitu," ujarku membungkam mulut Hinata, "nah, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah puas?" tanyaku pada Lee.

"Hehehe, sudah kuduga kalau kau bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu Naruto!"

"_Memangnya sipa yang tadi menuduhku sebagai penguntit, huh," _pikirku. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu.." ujarku sambil berlalu, Lee terus meminta kami untuk menunggu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku dan Hinata kembali berjalan, masih seperti yang kulakukan saat pertama tadi, Hinata berjarak sekitar satu meter didepanku. Tapi, menilik pada kasus yang baru saja terjadi dengan Lee barusan, sepertinya aku harus mengubah metode yang kupakai ini, alih-alih membiarkan dirinya menemukan 'jalan'nya, bisa-bisa malah aku yang kena imbasnya, dituduh sebagai seorang _stalker_ dan berakhir dikantor polisi. Lalu aku pun sedikit mempercepat langkahku hingga tubuhku dan Hinata melangkah sejajar, aku melirik padanya dan menunggu reaksinya, dia menoleh dengan wajah heran, kedua mata kami pun kembali saling bertautan, dengan cepat aku berpaling untuk menghindari perasaan aneh seperti sewaktu di apartemen tadi, sekarang pun sepertinya wajahku sudah mulai memerah karena mengingat hal itu, kulihat dari sudut mataku, sebuah senyum tersimpul di wajah Hinata.

Kami tiba di daerah pertokoan, tempat ini biasanya selalu ramai ketika hari libur tiba, dan sekarang tempat ini terlihat begitu ramai, hal itu mengingatkanku bahwa sekarang adalah hari Minggu, hari yang kuanggap sakral karena merupakan satu-satunya hari dimana aku dapat bersantai dan berleha-leha setelah lelah bekerja selama enam hari penuh. Tapi disinilah aku sekarang, bersama seorang gadis yang sedang hilang ingatan, berharap akan menemukan sesuatu yang akan membawa ingatannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, tangan kanannya meremas lengan jaket kiriku dengan kuat, "hng, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan heran melihat perubahan sikapnya itu. Dia diam tak menjawab, namun ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah, dia terlihat tersipu malu dengan semburat merah yang mulai nampak disekitar pipinya, aku terus menatapnya menuggu jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi, tapi dia malah menatap sekeliling seolah memberi isyarat dengan kedua matanya itu.

Aku lantas ikut menatapkan pandangaku pada sekeliling, lalu aku pun sedikit mengerti, mulai dari ruas jalan, halte-halte bis, maupun bangku tempat beristirahat, semuanya dipenuhi oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang saling bergandengan erat, entah itu karena cuacanya yang sedang dingin atau memang karena mereka ingin terlihat mesra dihadapan yang lain, yang pasti hal itu telah memicu Hinata untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan tanpa dia sendiri mengerti arti dari apa yang dilakukannya itu.

Sementara bagiku, bergandengan erat dengan seorang gadis seperti ini adalah sebuah pengalaman baru, tentu saja saat ini jantungku berdebar-debar begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku berpikir kalau jantungku ini akan meloncat keluar dan melarikan diri dari tubuhku. Walaupun aku tahu mungkin Hinata melakukan ini dengan alasan yang berbeda dari para pasangan disekitar sini, tetap saja hal itu membuatku senang, sebuah kemajuan dalam hidupku yang sangat biasa ini.

"Oi, Hinata! A–apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, sekaligus mencoba melepaskan dekapannya, aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai laki-laki yang senang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, walaupun dalam hati kecilku aku berharap hal ini akan berlangsung lebih lama.

Lagi-lagi dia mengacuhkan pertanyaanku, tapi dekapan tangannya semakin erat kurasakan, bahkan kali ini dia melingkarkan tangannya dilenganku, hal itu tentu saja mebuat jantungku semakin berdebar. Secara kasat mata, mungkin orang-orang akan melihat kami sebagai sepasang kekasih, dan jika bicara masalah kekasih, sejak aku lahir belum pernah sekalipun aku memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita, hal itu membuatku menjadi bahan olok-olok yang sangat potensial diantara teman-temanku yang lain. Kalau mengingat hal itu, ingin rasanya menunjukan hal ini pada mereka, agar mereka semua tahu, kalau aku pun bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih, tidak seperti yang selama ini mereka katakan.

Kami pun terus berjalan dalam posisi seperti itu, aku membiarkan Hinata terus melingkarkan tangannya dilenganku, toh, dia sendiri yang ingin melakukannya, aku kan tidak memaksanya sama sekali, jadi ya, kunikmati saja, jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini, begitu pikirku, tanpa sadar sepertinya aku sudah menjadi laki-laki yang senang mencuri dalam kesempitan.

Aku melihat ada sebuah toko yang menjual permen kapas, aneh rasanya melihat toko seperti itu buka disaat-saat seperti ini, kuputuskan untuk mebelikan satu untuk Hinata, yah, anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena telah membuatku merasakan rasanya punya seorang kekasih, walaupun hanya sebatas bergandengan saja, tapi itu cukup membuatku senang, dan dia pun nampak senang dengan permen kapas yang kuberikan itu. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang sepertinya sekarang lebih terlihat sebagai liburan ketimbang sebuah misi.

"Meow! Meow!"

Sebuah suara kecil ditengah cuaca yang dingin ini mengalihkan perhatian kami, suara itu terdengar dari sebuah kotak kecil yang terdapat tepat diantara dua bangunan yang berdiri bersebelahan, aku pun segera menghampiri kotak kecil yang tertutup rapat itu dan membukanya.

"Oh! Mahluk kecil yang malang!" ujarku ketika kulihat ada dua ekor kucing kecil yang tengah bergelut riang dengan candanya, kehadiranku kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mahluk-mahluk kecil itu yang langsung berusaha memanjat kotak karton yang selama ini menjadi rumah bagi mereka sambil terus mengeong berulang-ulang.

"Coba lihat Hinata, bukankah mereka lucu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil salah satu diantaranya, kucing itu hanya diam meringkuk ketika aku mengangkatnya diudara dan meyerahkannya pada Hinata, "jangan dimakan ya!" ujarku pada Hinata yang sudah siap dengan dua tangan terbuka untuk menerima kucing kecil ini.

"Hyaaaa!" seru Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar, sejurus kemudian ia mengeluskan pipinya naik turun pada tubuh si kucing, "halusnya!" ujarnya mengomentari tubuh si kucing.

Diluar dugaan, tiba-tiba saja kucing itu melompat dari tangan Hinata dan berlari ke arah jalan, dan berhenti ditengah jalan sambil menjilati kuku kecilnya itu, sementara sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan cukup kencang ke arah kucing kecil tersebut. Tanpa sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba tubuhku sudah melompat berusaha untuk menyelamatkan si kucing.

"Awaaass!" teriakku sambil berguling di aspal yang keras dan merangkul si kucing.

WUSSHHH!

Sepeda motor itu terus melaju tanpa melukai si kucing, dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku menatap si kucing yang sedang kupegang erat itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa tuan kucing?"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"Hehehe, sepertinya kau berusaha membuatku terlibat masalah ya," ujarku, seolah dia akan mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

Kemudian, dari arah berlawanan terdengar suara klakson yang cukup besar dan begitu memekakkan telinga, aku terkejut begitu yang kulihat ternyata adalah sebuah truk yang sedang melaju cukup kencang ke arahku.

"TIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIN...!"

Klaskon itu berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku dapat melihat gerakan supir truk tersebut yang sepertinya mengisyaratkan padaku untuk segera menyingkir dari jalan, aku tahu, tanpa harus diperingatkan pun aku akan segera menyingkir dari tempat ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kedua kakiku bergetar hebat dan tak bisa kugerakkan, ada apa ini? pikirku, aku dapat melihat kalau truk itu semakin mendekat, aku harus bergerak, aku harus menyingkir dari tempat ini, tapi tubuhku sama sekali tidak merespon, sementara truk itu bergerak semakin mendekat.

"MINGGIR!"

Kali ini aku dapat mendengar apa yang supir truk itu katakan, aku menoleh keruas jalan, aku dapat melihat Hinata jatuh berlutut sambil meneriakkan namaku dengan cukup keras. Lalu dapat kurasakan sepertinya waktu bergerak dengan lambat, lalu-lalang disekitarku, gerakan-gerakan benda disekelilingku pun semuanya sepertinya berada dalam _slow motion,_ begitu pula Hinata yang sepertinya berusaha mengangkat tangannya seolah dia dapat meraihku dalam jarak itu.

"Naaaruuutooo...!"

Naluri manusia itu kadang sulit dimengerti, walaupun aku tahu kalau saat ini aku berada dalam bahaya, naluriku seolah mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jadi aku hanya tersenyum saat Hinata menjerit meneriakkan namaku ketika jarak truk itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dari jarakku berada. Banyak hal yang melintas dikepalaku saat itu, tapi entah mengapa hanya kenanganku bersama Hinata yang terlihat dengan jelas, padahal kami baru menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa jam saja. Saat aku pertama kali melihatnya di tempat tidur, saat dia menghabiskan ramennya dengan sekali teguk, saat wajahnya memerah ketika kami beradu pandang, sampai saat dia mengatakan kalau permen kapas ini rasanya enak.

Aku memejamkan mata agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, dan aku dapat merasakan ketenangan disana. Ketik itu aku berpikir bahwa sepertinya tidak buruk juga mati dengan cara seperti ini, setidaknya berkat Hinata aku bisa sedikit mengerti tentang seperti apa rasanya memiliki kekasih itu, jadi kalau suatu saat nanti aku bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku, aku bisa menjelaskannya pada mereka saat mereka menanyakannya. Terima kasih Hinata, semua ini adalah berkat kau, terima kasih, dan.. selamat tinggal.

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpaku dengan kuat, kupikir itu adalah hembusan angin efek dari semakin mendekatnya truk itu, akhirnya tiba waktuku.. sampai akhirnya sebuah ledakan menyadarkanku dari ambang kematian, aku membuka kedua mataku dan dapat kulihat truk itu telah terguling ke ruas jalan dengan muatan yang sudah terbakar, api segera menjalar menuju kepala truk saat si supir sudah meloloskan diri dengan selamat.

Aku masih bertanya-tanya dengan gerangan yang terjadi, sampai ketika kulihat Hinata dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka lebar menjurus ke arah truk, dan tangan lainnya menopang tubuhnya yang tengah berlutut dengan irama nafas terengah-engah, sebuah kilatan cahaya hitam sesekali terlihat disekitar telapak tangan kirinya itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menghilang seutuhnya. Sepintas dia tersenyum kepadaku sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya roboh jatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

**_-0-_**

**T.B.C**

**_-0-_**

**A.N  
><strong>Yupz, akhirnya chapter dua ini selesai tepat pada waktunya.^^  
>kejar deadline mesti tamat sampe tanggal 31 nanti.<br>okeh, saya masih harus mengerjakan kelanjutan fict ini jadi tidak ada banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi, tapi saya tidak akan bosan-bosannya untuk sekedar mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada para readers yang telah membaca fict ini, kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review untuk segala macam keluhan atau masukan-masukan atau sekedar sepatah dua patah kata agar kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.  
>chapter kedua ini saya cukupkan sampai disini, terima kasih.<br>Long Live NaruHina.  
>ciao^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Aku masih bertanya-tanya dengan gerangan apa yang terjadi dengan truk yang tadi hendak menabrakku itu, apa yang membuat truk itu kini berada dalam posisi terjungkal dengan muatan yang dilalap api, sampai ketika kulihat Hinata dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka lebar menjurus ke arah truk, dan tangan lainnya menopang tubuhnya yang tengah berlutut dengan irama nafas terengah-engah, sebuah kilatan cahaya hitam sesekali terlihat disekitar telapak tangan kirinya itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Hi-Hinata..?"

Sepintas dia tersenyum kepadaku, masih dengan irama nafasnya yang tak beraturan sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya roboh jatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri.

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
>Storyline by <strong>Aojiru<strong>.  
>Genre's: Supernatural, Fantasy.<br>Warning: AU, a little bit OOC.

**The Lost Memory**

**_-0-_**

**-0-**

**0**

**o**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Kucing kecil yang masih kupegang erat mengeong beberapa kali, kemudian menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Sementara aku masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja kusaksikan, sebuah truk yang terguling dan terbakar secara tiba-tiba, lalu Hinata yang terkapar dalam jarak beberapa meter didepanku setelah sebelumnya staminanya terkuras bagaikan orang yang baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon, juga kilatan-kilatan cahaya hitam yang sekejap muncul dari tangan kirinya yang membentang ke arah truk.

Beberapa orang mulai bergerak dengan tergesa-gesa, berusaha memadamkan api yang melalap muatan truk tersebut dengan berbagai cara sambil menunggu mobil pemadam kebakaran tiba. Seseorang ditengah larinya yang kikuk tanpa sengaja menabrakku, "ah! Maaf.." ujarnya sambil kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi hal itu justru menolongku untuk terlepas dari belenggu keterkejutan yang sejak tadi melandaku. Kupaksakan kedua kaki ini untuk bergerak, dan untungnya kali ini mereka mau mendengar dan bergerak sesuai dengan perintah dari otakku.

Aku segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih terbaring tak bergerak, "Hinata! Hinata! Bangunlah!" ujarku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, rupanya masih ada sedikit dari kesadarannya yang tersisa, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menatapku, kemudian tersenyum, N-Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil, sepertinya mengucapkan hal itu saja membutuhkan banyak tenaga baginya.

"Bodoh! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, khawatirlah dengan keadaanmu sendiri!" ujarku.

Dia tertawa kecil, "hehe, kalau bisa berteriak-teriak seperti itu, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah Naruto, tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu,"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, kau harus-.."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Hinata sudah lebih dulu terjatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya, kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Hal berikutnya yang kupikirkan adalah membawa Hinata pergi dari tempat ini, bisa gawat nantinya kalau sampai terlibat dengan pihak kepolisian. Jadi pertama-tama, aku harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu saksi mata pun yang melihat kejadian aneh tadi, aku menatap ke sekeliling untuk memastikan, aku beruntung, semua orang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan truk yang terbakar itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kami, sepertinya mereka memang tidak menyadari keanehan yang terjadi barusan.

Aku pun langsung menggemblok Hinata, mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leherku kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk membawa Hinata kerumah sakit, tapi kemudian aku mengurungkan niatku itu karena kupikir disana juga sepertinya tidak aman, aku tahu kalau Hinata bukanlah gadi biasa, dan kalau dokter rumah sakit menemukan keanehan pada tubuh Hinata, apa yang harus kukatakan nantinya, jadi kuputuskan untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke apartemenku.

**_-0-_**

Kubaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan pada tempat tidurku, menyelimutinya dan berharap kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku duduk disebelahnya, sambil memandangi wajah ovalnya yang begitu putih dan bersih, seandainya saja aku tidak melihat kejadian tadi, aku pasti berfikir kalau dia ini adalah gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Kuangkat selimutnya lebih tinggi, lalu aku pun pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Aku sedang menuju ruang tengah ketika kudengar sebuah kilat bergemuruh diatas sana.

CTAAAAR!

"Ng? Kilat? Sepertinya tadi cuaca masih cerah!" gumamku sambil berjalan ke arah jendela, dan kulihat awan hitam tengah bergulung kencang, menghalau sinar matahari dan membuat suasana kota menjadi gelap. Aku segera beralih ke teras belakang untuk mengamankan pakaian-pakaianku yang sedang kujemur, dan ternyata memang seperti yag kulihat, sama sekali tak ada celah bagi sinar matahari untuk merangsek masuk, membuat lampu-lampu penerangan dijalan maupun dirumah-rumah menyala lebih awal. "Sepertinya akan ada badai."

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian hujan mulai turun membasahi kota, begitu deras dan lebat, bagai menumpahkan air langsung dari samudra, ditambah dengan gemuruh kilat yang saling bersahut-sahutan, menambah suasana kelam. Aku segera masuk dan menutup berandaku rapat-rapat, saat itu aku mendengar sebuah erangan yang cukup kencang dari arah kamar tidurku. "Hinata!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju kamar untuk melihat keadan Hinata. Aku membuka pintu dan segera menghampirinya, aku memposisikan diriku disebelahnya sambil berlutut. "Hinata! ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir, dan rupanya ia masih tak sadarkan diri, kedua matanya masih terpejam, namun dari mulutnya terus terdengar suara rintihan, keringat juga mengucur deras disekitar dahinya dan lagi tubuhnya terus saja bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Astaga! Panas sekali!" ujarku ketika kuletakan tanganku di keningnya. "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku yang hanya dibalas dengan diam oleh Hinata. aku pun berinisiatif untuk meredakan demam Hinata dengan mengompres keningnya, jadi aku meninggalkan kamar dan pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan sehelai handuk. Saat itulah sebuah petir menyambar sebuah pohon yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang apartemen ini, cahayanya yang begitu terang sekejap membutakan pandangan, dan gemuruhnya yang luar biasa besar sangat memekakkan telinga.

JLDEEERR!

"Wow! Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat petir sedekat ini, pohon itu sampai hangus, kuharap apartemen ini memiliki penangkal petir yang bagus," gumamku sambil melihat pohon yang hangus terbakar itu melalui jendela, untunglah hujannya cukup besar, jadi api yang dihasilkan sambaran petir itu dapat langsung padam dengan seketika. "Ah, aku harus bergegas!"

Buru-buru aku melangkah menuju kamar, kuraih knop pintu dan memutarnya, pintu pun terbuka, "fiuh, kilat tadi itu be-.."

TRUKK!

Baskom itu terlepas dari genggamanku, airnya pun tumpah membasahi lantai, sehingga kedua telapak kakiku dapat merasakan sensasi dinginnya yang basah. Tapi aku tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, karena kedua mataku telah menangkap sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada sekedar memikirkan kaki yang basah, dan sesuatu itu kini telah menyadari dan mengalihkan pandangannya, tepat padaku.

**_-0-_**

Aku begitu terkejut ketika membuka pintu kamarku, sampai-sampai tangan kananku tak mampu untuk menahan berat baskom berisi air yang tak seberapa itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, ada sesuatu, atau seseorang disana sedang berdiri menghadap Hinata. Kedua mataku dengan kikuknya berusaha menelaah siluet tubuh yang terlihat sangat asing itu, menerjemahkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat tidak biasa, sampai akhirnya sebuah kilatan petir membantu penglihatanku dengan cahayanya yang terang dan juga membuat seisi kamarku terang benderang untuk sekejap, begitu melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, aku malah menyesali kilatan cahaya petir tadi.

Sebuah tubuh yang menyerupai manusia, dan kalau boleh kukatakan, mungkin dia seperti terbuat dari bahan yang berbeda, karena tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat dengan pola aneh berwarna merah darah yang menyala yang terukir disekujur tubuhnya, dan yang membuatnya begitu berbeda adalah sebuah sayap hitam bagai kelelawar, juga sebuah buntut panjang berwarna senada yang selalu bergerak meliuk-liuk dengan ujung seperti mata anak panah.

Dia menyadari kedatanganku, menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang dingin dan tajam, sekujur tubuhku seolah membeku karenanya, saat aku mencoba untuk bergerak, ia membentangkan tangan kanannya padaku dengan telapak yang terbuka, kemudian telapak itu mengepal dengan kuat, dan bersamaan dengan itu seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekik leherku dengan kuat, membuatku begitu kesulitan untuk bernafas, aku berontak berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi tak ada sesuatupun yang bisa kuraih kecuali angin. Sejurus kemudian ia menghempaskan tangannya kekanan, dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terlempar mengikuti alur gerakan tangannya.

GUBRAK!

Tak ayal tubuhku membentur lemari dan beberapa hiasan lainnya yang berada disana dengan sangat keras, aku tak kuasa untuk bangkit, nafasku begitu memburu, dipenuhi rasa takut dan keterkejutan juga efek dari serangannya barusan, namun begitu aku ingat Hinata yang berada dalam bahaya, aku memaksakan sekujur tubuhku ini untuk bergerak. Namun sayang, belum sempat aku bangkit berdiri, mahluk itu kembali menggunakan kekuatan anehnya yang kali ini membuatku tak bisa bergerak, kedua tanganku membentang dan menempel dengan kuat pada tembok kamar, seolah ada sebuah benda yang menahan dan memastikannya agar tak dapat bergerak, begitu pula hal yang sama juga terjadi pada tubuhku.

Mahluk itu berjalan mendekat, tatapannya masih terlihat begitu dingin dan tajam, "siapa namamu bocah?" tanyanya.

"A-apa urusannya denganmu?"

GRRAGG!

"Aghh..!"

Hanya dengan tatapannya saja, dia berhasil membuat bobot yang menekan tubuhku semakin besar, "jawab saja!" ujarnya yang kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih berat.

"U-uzumaki Naruto.." ujarku sedikit terbata-bata akibat rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang kualami.

"Hm, jadi kau belum mati ya, pantas saja.." gumamnya sambil berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"M-mati? Apa maksudnya? Siapa kau? Mahluk apa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan segala keberanian yang kumiliki.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar apa yang kutanyakan barusan, kemudian ia kembali berbalik menghadapku, pupil matanya yang berbentuk runcing seperti kucing menyala terang, sebuah seringai yang terlihat begitu kelam tersungging dibibirnya.

"Aku... Shinigami!"

**_-0-_**

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, dan keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari keningku juga disekujur tubuhku, "shi-shi-shinigami..?" ulangku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Shinigami itu tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya, sampai-sampai gendang telingaku seperti mau pecah.

"Aku suka sekali melihat ekspresi diwajahmu itu," ujarnya dengan lantang, "ekspresi yang menunjukan rasa takut dan keputus asaan yang begitu besar, hahahaha!"

Memang benar aku ketakutan, tapi aku tetap berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu walaupun aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyembunyikan hal itu sepenuhnya.

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu, memangnya kau belum pernah mendengar nama kami disebut, hah?" tanyanya, "ck, kau pasti bukan orang yang gemar beribadah, ya kan?"

"T-tentu saja aku tahu!" bantahku, mencoba menyangkal apa yang shingami itu katakan.

"Fufufu, kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu kan ada keperluan apa jika seorang shinigami turun ke dunia?" ujarnya dengan senyum jahat yang begitu lebar. Kemudian ia kembali tertawa dengan suaranya yang dahsyat, tentu saja menertawakan ekspresi wajahku yang saat itu pasti langsung pucat pasi karena memikirkan tugas seorang shinigami yang tentunya adalah mencabut nyawa.

"Hehehe, tapi tenang saja, kali ini aku datang kemari bukan untuk urusan itu," ujarnya santai yang tentu saja membuatku bisa sedikit bernapas lega. "Dua hari yang lalu, ada seorang shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk turun ke dunia untuk melakukan tugasnya, kau tahu, mencabut!" ujarnya sambil memposekan tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya saat dia mengucapkan kata 'mencabut'. "Tapi sampai hari ini, shinigami itu tak kunjung kembali, padahal biasanya tugas seperti itu takkan memakan waktu lama, jadi aku ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada shinigam itu."

Dia kembali berbalik memunggungiku, saat itu aku mencoba untuk berontak, namun kekuatan anehnya yang membelengguku masih tatap kuat seperti sebelumnya, tak pernah mengendor sedikitpun. Tapi ia kembali berbalik ke arahku sehingga membuatku berhenti dari usahaku untuk mencoba lepas dari kekuatan anehnya itu.

"Hm, mungkin kau sedikit bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku menjelaskan hal ini padamu, jadi sekalian saja kuberitahu semuanya, tugas seorang shinigami yang pergi dua hari yang lalu itu adalah mencabut nyawa seseorang, dan orang itu bernama.. um, coba kuingat-ingat," ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan dagu dengan jari telunjuknya, aku menunggunya dengan rasa penasaran, "sepertinya sebuah nama yang berawalan dengan huruf 'U' atau semacamnya.." sambungnya lagi terlihat berpikir.

"Ah! Aku ingat, namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto! Dan kalau tidak salah, tadi itu namamu kan, eh?"

DESHH!

Seketika itu, aku seperti merasakan seluruh darah dalam tubuhku terkuras habis, jantungku bagai berhenti berpacu, nafasku seperti tertahan, serta tubuhku bergetar kuat dan basah oleh peluh keringat yang keluar dari setiap lubang pori-pori kulitku. "A-aku.. mati.."

"Hahahaha, tak perlu sampai seperti itu, karena aku punya dua kabar untukmu, yang satu kabar baik, dan satunya lagi adalah kabar buruk, mana yang ingin kau dengar lebih dulu?" tanyanya.

"_Persetan! Shinigami ini pasti sedang mempermainkanku, kabar apapun yang kupilih, tetap saja, aku pasti mati.. aku pasti mati.. aku pasti mati," _pikirku.

"Hng? Kenapa diam, kalau begitu aku yang memutuskan, pertama aku akan memberitahukanmu kabar baiknya, dan kabar baiknya adalah, kami sebagai shinigami punya peraturan tersendiri yang melarang untuk membunuh manusia yang bukan menjadi bagian dalam tugas kami, jadi, walaupun ingin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membunuhmu, hanya shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu-lah yang boleh melakukannya, jadi sampai shinigami itu ditemukan, dapat dipastikan kalau kau tidak akan mati."

Begitu mendengar kalimatnya itu, entah mengapa sebuah kelegaan langsung menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Eits! Jangan senang dulu, masih ada satu kabar lagi, yaitu kabar buruk," ujarnya yang seketika membuatku menahan rasa senangku. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dimana Hinata masih berbaring disana dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Ia duduk disebelah Hinata, kemudian tangannya yang hitam legam menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Hinata, ia menatapnya dalam. "Dan kabar buruknya adalah, shinigami itu.. telah kutemukan!"

Dari caranya menatap, dari caranya mengatakan kalau shinigami itu telah ditemukan, sepertinya dia mengisyaratkan kalau shinigami yang dimaksudnya adalah..

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti salah, tidak mungkin Hinata adalah.. adalah.." aku menghentikan kalimatku disana. Aku teringat dengan hal-hal aneh yang memang terjadi setelah Hinata muncul, dan semua hal-hal aneh itu membuatku ragu akan hal yang kupercayai.

"Apa?" ujarnya, "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, hah?" sambungnya menggelegar. "Memangnya kau tahu apa dasar manusia bodoh! Akan kubuktikan, akan kubuktikan kalau apa yang kau percayai itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, dan kau akan menyesalinya begitu kau sudah berada di neraka nanti, hahaha!"

Kemudian sebuah kilatan cahaya muncul di telapak tangan kanannya, ia mengangkat tangan itu sampai sejajar dengan bahunya, sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada cahaya itu yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi sebuah gumpalan berwarna hitam yang dikelilingi kilatan-kilatan cahaya berwarna merah, dan akhirnya ia melontrkan gumpalan cahaya itu pada tubuh Hinata yang masih terbaring. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata melayang, sebuah _barrier _pelindung yang berwarna hitam transparan mengelilinginya membentuk sebuah lingkaran dan kilat-kilat kecil kembali muncul baik didalam maupun diluar lingkaran pelindung hitam yang membungkus tubuh Hinata itu.

Semakin lama, warna lingkaran pelindung yang membungkus tubuh Hinata itu semakin gelap dan pekat, beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi dalam gumpalan bola Hitam yang melayang. Aku menunggu dengan rasa takut yang begitu mencekam atas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, tapi sepertinya aku tak perlu menunggu lama, sebab sebuah retakan kecil mulai muncul di permukaan gumplan tersebut, semakin lama semakin melebar, satu persatu gumpalan cahaya hitam itu mulai rontok dan jatuh, sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebuah hempasan angin yang terpusat pada gumpalan itu tertiup kesegala penjuru ruangan bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang merasuk sampai ke tulang. Aku memejamkan mata karenanya, sampai angin dingin itu berhenti berhembus, aku membuka kelopak mataku dengan perlahan. Dan saat itulah, aku dapat melihat sosok tubuh Hinata yang sama sekali berbeda dari Hinata yang kukenal sebelumnya, sepertinya aku mulai mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh shinigami itu sebelumnya, dan mempercayai hal itu, berarti sama saja dengan mengiyakan bahwa sebentar lagi, aku akan mati.

Sebuah tubuh yang hitam legam, dengan garis berpola unik berwarna merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, Hinata kini benar-benar mirip seperti shinigami yang datang sebelumnya, hanya saja yang terbentang di punggungnya bukanlah sayap kelelawar, melainkan sayap kupu-kupu yang berwarna ungu gelap dan seperti ada pola berbentuk tengkorak di masing-masing sayapnya, juga sebuah tanduk kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri dahinya.

Ia mengepakkan sayap itu dan mulai turun dengan perlahan, begitu ujung kakinya menyentuh lantai, ia membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup. Mata dengan pupil yang sama, bahkan terkesan lebih memancarkan aura kegelapan dari pada shinigami sebelumnya. Itulah sosok Hinata yang kini berada dihadapanku.

Shinigami yang datang terlebih dahulu tiba-tiba saja berlutut dihadapan Hinata, seperti menandakan rasa hormatnya yang begitu besar pada sosok yang berada dihadapannya itu. "Maaf atas kelancanganku barusan, tuan putri."

"Neji Hyuuga!" ujar Hinata yang kini suaranya pun sama sekali berbeda dengan Hinata yang sebelumnya. "Kau boleh berdiri."

"Terima kasih, tuan putri!" shinigami yang disebut sebagai Neji Hyuuga itu pun berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian, Hinata –yang kini sudah berubah menjadi shinigami lainnya- mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, hawa dingin yang jauh lebih menekan daripada sebelumnya berhembus ke arahku, tidak salah kalau dia dipanggil 'tuan putri' oleh shinigami bernama Neji itu, kekuatannya jauh sekali berbeda.

"Apa Ayah yang mengutusmu kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"Benar tuan putri, sang Raja-lah yang menyuruh hamba untuk mencari tuan putri, sepertinya beliau khawatir."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku disini."

Kemudian Hinata kembali menyebutkan nama 'Neji', dan seolah mengerti Neji pun mengangguk, sesaat kemudian tekanan yang sejak tadi menekan tubuhku hilang begitu saja, aku langsung jatuh lunglai ke lantai dalam keadaan lemah. Dan saat aku berusaha untuk bangkit, Hinata sudah berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan mati hari ini!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan rasa terkejutku, tangan kirinya sudah mencengkram leherku dengan kuat, mengangkatku sampai kedua kakiku melayang di udara. Rasa sesak langsung menerpa dadaku, aliran udara yang kuhirup sama sekali tidak sampai ke paru-paru berkat cekikan kerasnya itu.

Hinata kini telah benar-benar berubah, dia sama sekali bukan Hinata yang kukenal dulu, kini dia adalah Hinata yang merupakan bagian dari shinigami, atau memang itulah wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

"_Akhirnya, aku akan segera mati, walaupun aku tidak menyangka aku akan mati di umur yang semuda ini, dan aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan mati dengan cara seperti ini, dibunuh oleh seorang gadis bernama Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja wujudnya berubah menjadi seorang putri shinigami, hehe, benar-benar aneh. Tapi.. walau seperti apapun wujudnya, dia tetap adalah Hinata yang telah menyelinap seenaknya kerumahku, mengganggu tidurku, membuatku memasakkan ramen untuknya, membuatku berkeliling sambil mencari ingatannya yang hilang, menggandeng erat tanganku, dan menyelamatkanku dengan kekuatan anehnya saat sebuah truk hendak menabrakku, dia tetaplah Hinata, sampai kapanpun juga, dia tetaplah Hinata yang telah memberikanku sedikit kesenangan walau sekejap. Dan kalau memang aku harus mati dengan cara ini, sepertinya tidak apa-apa, toh, suatu saat aku tetap akan mati, bagaimanapun caranya, yah, walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Hinata!"_

"Kau tidak mencoba melawan, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"T-tidak! A-aku sama sekali tidak takut kalau harus mati disini, dan lagi, k-kalau aku melawan, aku mungkin akan sedikit melukai Hinata, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, k-karena Hinata, adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku.."

Begitu mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan, aku dapat merasakan cengkramannya melemah, melemah dan terus melemah sampai akhirnya terlepas dari leherku, tubuhku kembali membentur lantai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi dapat kulihat, Hinata terus memegangi kepalanya dan berteriak seperti orang kesakitan. Neji langsung menghampirinya dan berniat untuk menolongnya, tapi sebuah hempasan kuat dari tangan Hinata memukulnya mundur beberapa meter.

Aku masih tak begitu mengerti, tapi dapat kulihat kalau sepertinya Hinata mengerang kesakitan. "Hinata! kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarku sambil bergerk mendekat, tapi kemduian tangan kirinya menghantam tubuhku dengan keras, aku terpental kebelakang dan membentur tembok, dapat kurasakan darah segar mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai buram, tapi dapat kulihat kalau Hinata masih berjibaku dengan pikirannya sendiri, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu alasanya, mungkin ingatannya saat menjadi manusia kembali bangkit, dan dia kembali mengenang waktu singkat yang kami lalui bersama, dan hal itu membuatnya ragu akan pilihannya, antara membunuhku, atau tidak.

"Hinata!" ujarku, "lebih baik kau segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu itu, cukup dengan membunuhku, maka kau akan terbebas darinya. Kau adalah shinigami, dan aku adalah buruanmu, jadi sudah sepantasnya kau melakukan hal itu, aku tak akan dendam padamu, karena mungkin memang inilah takdir hidupku."

Dia kemudian menatapku, matanya terfokus walaupun sepertinya dia masih merasakan rasa sakit itu. Dan secara perlahan, dia bergerak mendekatiku..

**Hinata POV On**

Aku berjalan perlahan, rasa sakit masih menyelimuti kepalaku, dapat kulihat Naruto didepan sana, sambil bersandar dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, sepertinya seranganku sebelumnya telah melukainya cukup parah, tapi itu bukan masalah, karena aku adalah shinigami sekaligus putri dari raja neraka, jadi hal seperti ini memang tugasku.

Sepintas, memang aku mengalami waktu-waktu bersamanya, tapi saat itu aku kehilangan ingatanku, aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa senang berada bersamanya, aku tidak tahu kenapa saat-saat yang singkat itu bisa membuatku bingung akan pilihanku, sayangnya aku adalah shinigami, dan bukan sifat kami para shinigami untuk bersikap lemah lembut kepda manusia. Kalau begitu, perasaan ini, perasaan ini akan kutuntaskan disini, sebagai putri shinigami, aku akan menentukan pilihanku..

**Hinata POV End**

Seacara perlahan, namun pasti Hinata semakin mendekat padaku, aku dapat melihat kalau sebentar lagi akhir hidupku akan tiba, aku tahu dari kedua mata Hinata yang sudah lebih fokus dari sebelumnya, dia telah menentukan pilihannya, shinigami bernama Neji itu sepertinya juga tahu akan hal ini, seringai diwajahnya mengisyaratkan akan hal itu dengan jelas, aku akan mati.

Sayap milik Hinata mulai memancarkan aura gelapnya, tangan kanannya mulai mengeluarkan sinar, sepertinya inilah jurus terakhirnya, atau lebih tepatnya jurus yang akan mengakhiri hidupku, cahaya itu semakin lama semakin membesar, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, dan sesaat lagi, mungkin tubuhku akan lenyap tertelan oleh cahaya itu.

Pasrah, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, kedua mataku pun sepertinya sudah lelah untuk terus melihat, pandanganku mulai kabur, dan Hinata sudah sangat dekat denganku. Namun, begitu aku sangat yakin dengan ajalku, Neji si shinigami tiba-tiba bangkit dengan wajah terkejut, berteriak, berusaha mendekat ke arah sang putri, seperti berusaha mencegahnya, apakah mungkin sekarang dia berubah pikiran dan tak ingin kalau tuan putrinya itu membunuhku, tapi sepertinya percuma, gerakannya tak cukup cepat untuk mencegah Hinata yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangku. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh dengan cahaya yang berada ditangannya kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini cahaya itu berwarna.. putih.

CLEB!

Tangan Hinata dengan cahayanya yang putih menembus dada, tapi, aku sama sekali tidak meraskan sakit, tentu saja, karena tangan Hinata itu kini telah menembus dadanya sendiri. Dengan tangannya sendiri, dengan kekuatannya sendiri, ia telah memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai seorang putri shinigami.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Teriakan Neji menggelegr diantara derasnya hujan, sepertinya ia sudah tahu atas apa yang akan dilakukan putrinya itu, makanya tadi ia sempat meloncat dengan kaget dan berusaha mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hinata, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyelamatkanku.

Hinata mulai jatuh berlutut, aku menatapnya iba, tangannya sudah terlepas dari dadanya yang kini telah berlubang, sebuah cairan hitam kental keluar dari lubang itu, sepertinya itu adalah darah shinigami. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, nafasnya mulai tersenggal, ia mulai tak kuasa menopang berat tubuhnya. Tapi kemudian, aku sedikit sangsi dengan apa yang kulihat, ada sebuah senyuman yang tersimpul dibibirnya, senyum hangat yang kukenal dulu, senyum seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Sesaat setelah itu, tubuhnya pun terjatuh tepat dipelukanku. Dan aku pun memejamkan mata.

**_-0-_**

Aku sedikit kaget ketika aku terbangun dalam tempat tidurku, sempat terpikir kalau hal yang baru saja kualami tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi, tapi, kemudian aku kembali mendengar sebuh suara yang sepertinya aku sangat ingin utnuk tidak mendengarnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Neji si shinigami tengah menatapku, tajam seperti biasanya. Saat itu aku sadar kalau yang terjadi tadi bukanlah sebuah mimpi, aku masih dapat merasakan sakit disekitar dadaku, sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusukku yang patah akibat hantaman Hinata tadi. Bicara soal Hinata..

"Mana Hinata? apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Neji memalingkan wajahnya dari pandanganku, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, "jangan bilang kalau Hinata telah.."

Belum selesai aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku, aku merasakan ada sosok lain yang berbaring tepat disebelahku, aku menyibak selimut yang menutupinya, saat itu, dapat kulihat Hinata tengah tertidur dengan lelap dan tenang, Hinata yang kukenal, Hinata seperti yang pertama kali kujumpai.

"Sepertinya dia telah memutuskan pilihannya, dan pilihannya itu adalah kau Uzumaki Naruto!"

"A-aku..?"

"Ya, dia telah membuang semua kekuatan shinigaminya, itu adalah cara shinigami mengakhiri hidupnya, biasanya para shinigami akan lenyap jika melakukan hal itu, tapi, mungkin putri Hinata memiliki suatu kekuatan lain, kekuatan yang tidak kami miliki, dan mungkin saja kekuatan itu berkat kau.."

"J-jadi.."

"Ya, sekarang putri Hinata adalah seorang manusia biasa, sama seperti kalian.."

"Lalu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan? bagaiamana dengan.."

"Aku sama sekali tak da urusan denganmu, lagipula seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, shinigami hanya bisa membunuh manusia yang merupakan targetnya, jadi sampai shinigami yang akan menghabisimu ditentukan, sepertinya kau masih akan aman.."

Ugh, cara bicaranya masih tetap dingin seperti itu, apa dia masih mempermainkanku, tapi, infonya kali ini cukup membuatku senang.

"Satu lagi.. Hinata, apa kau akan membawanya kembali ke tempat asal kalian?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak, Hinata sudah jadi manusia biasa seperti kalian, dia tidak akan bisa memasuki dunia kami para shinigami."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan..?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, aku sudah pusing memikirkan alasan apa yang akan kukatakan pada raja saat aku kembali nanti.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang hitam muncul di permukaan dinding, "ah! Aku harus segera kembali, waktuku sudah hampir habis, dan soal putri Hinata, kuharap kau tersu menjaga dan merawatnya, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia pernah menjadi bagian dari kami, sampai jumpa!"

Neji pun meloncat ke arah lubang hitam itu.

"Cih, siapa yang sudi bertemu lagi denganmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?" ujar Neji sambil kembali muncul dari lubang hitam itu.

"Ah, t-tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok!"

"Hm.. aku hanya ingin bilang, mungkin kau sedikit bertanya-tanya siapa yang merusak tembok depan apartemen ini,"

"Ah! Jadi kau tahu siapa pelakunya.."

"Yup, putri Hinata yang melakukannya, kepalanya terbentur ketika ia membuka lorong dimensi ini, walaupun menyandang gelar sebagai seorang putri, ia masih canggung dan belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sepenuhnya, dan sepertinya hal tu jugalah yang membuatnya hilang ingatan!"

"Hee! Yang benar saja?"

"Itulah kenyataannya! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah itu lubang dimensi pun tertutup, Neji sang shinigami kembali kedunianya sendiri, meninggalkan aku dan Hinata disini.

"Nghh..."

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun Hinata!"

"Selamat pagi! Kau siapa?"

"Heee... masa' seperti ini lagi?"

"..? kau siapa?"

"Hm.. mungkin bisa dibilang, aku ini kekasihmu, hehehe"

"Kekasih? Jadi kau kekasihku?"

"Yup, semacam itulah.."

"um... Kekasih itu apa?"

"Hehehe, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu, kujelaskan sambil makan, ayo, ramen instan sudah menunggu kita!"

"Ramen..?"

"Yup!"

**_-0-_**

**OWARI**

**_-0-_**

**A.N  
><strong>Yupz, akhirnya fiction ini selesai sepenuhnya, sudah pukul 23.06 WIB, tanggal 31 Okt. 11^^.  
>terima kasih banyak buat semuanya^^<br>Happy NHDD #1  
>Long Live NaruHina<br>Ciao^^

"Ramen itu apa..?"


End file.
